


The Kissogram Fundraiser

by shes_an_oddbird



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fitzsimmons Secret Valentine, kissgram, science pick up lines, science puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shes_an_oddbird/pseuds/shes_an_oddbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy has organized a kissogram fundraiser and is determined to convenience Fitz to send one to the new biochemist in his lab, Dr. Jemma Simmons. Fitz doesn't believe it's appropriate but when Daisy's 'Cupids' start pouring into the lab with kissograms for Jemma he starts to regret his decision. </p><p>Fitzsimmons Secret Valentine 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kissogram Fundraiser

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newbie93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbie93/gifts).



> Here is my Fitzsimmons Secret Valentine Gift for the amazing SHIELDSIL over on Tumblr. I hope you all enjoy this attempt at a fluffy/funny fic

Workplace romances just didn’t work. Fitz couldn’t say he knew this from personal experience but being a scientist he was skilled in making conclusions based on observations and his friends made excellent specimens. He had learned quite a bit watching them.

For example, he had learned from his good friend Lance that it was always a gamble to start one. If you misread a signal or made one wrong move you’d find yourself sitting in a sexual harassment seminar.

He had learned from his dear friend Daisy that if you did manage to find yourself in a relationship your business was no longer private.

Finally, he had learned from his friend Bobbi that if the relationship went south than you had to live with seeing that person every single day. Lance would back up that conclusion wholeheartedly.

These were the reasons why Leopold Fitz refused to act on the crush he had developed on the new biochemist in his lab, Dr. Jemma Simmons.

And yet the teachers of the many lessons encouraged him at ever opportunity. Fitz was almost certain it was the reason behind Daisy and Bobbi putting together the company’s kissogram fundraiser. Well one reason at least. They were both technically single for the quickly approaching Valentine’s Day and this would surely remedy that. But their insistence that he send Dr. Simmons a kissogram, the reminder every morning that he entered the building and walked past their heart covered pink stand and the cute but inappropriate suggestions of exactly what a message to her might say we’re dead giveaways to their real intentions.

But he stood firm. It would be inappropriate and the whole thing was childish anyways.

He maybe should have kept those thoughts to himself though. Daisy had a particularly devious look in her eye after he made the statement. He had been kind of rude about it but she was being so annoying. Insisting his feelings for his coworker exceeded those of a crush. He just had a great admiration for her was all.

Dr. Jemma Simmons was brilliant. Easily the smartest person he’d ever met. She was also kind and funny and incredibly beautiful but anyone with eyes would agree.

Unfortunately for Fitz when Valentine’s Day did roll around he found out just how true that statement was.

First thing that morning Daisy and Bobbi showed up in the lab with pink baskets of various sizes and passed them around to each lab tech. When they came upon Dr. Simmons, Bobbi handed her the largest basket and Daisy pulled out a pink card.

“To our newest colleague, we wanted to prepare you for what is to come, so let us be the first to hit you with a science-y pun.” Daisy handed the card to Bobbi who picked up where she left off. “Dr. Simmons you must have a negative charge because we are positive there is attraction between us, join us for lunch some time. Sincerely Daisy Johnson and Bobbi Morse.”

Simmons laughed and Fitz couldn’t help but look across the room at her. Her eyes crinkled and her nose wrinkled cutely and Fitz looked away before Daisy could catch him staring.

He tried very hard not to listen to the conversation between the three women and was both distraught and relieved to hear she couldn’t join them for lunch that day but would definitely take them up on the offer another time.

Before taking their leave they swooped by his lab bench to drop off the last basket, nearly equal in size to the one Simmons received.

“What am I supposed to do with this?” Was this some sort of joke? It would be a miracle if he received one let alone a basket full.

“Trust us you’re going to need it.” Daisy said with a sing song voice.

They left without farther explanation. Fitz tossed the basket under his station and returned his focus to his work. The sooner he finished this assignment the sooner he could move on to the project he and Simmons were asked to work on.

He was excited entirely because she’d make an excellent partner, not because of his tiny crush.

Distracted by his thoughts Fitz didn’t see the first “cupid” enter the room.

A chorus of bells chimed and caught his attention. He looked up to see a muscle-y Adonis type guy in a pink shirt tap Dr. Simmons on the shoulder.

“Yes? Oh! You must be-“ He leaned forward and cut her off with a reasonably chaste kiss.  Simmons looked surprised but mostly pleased.

“Dr. Simmons I’m so strongly attracted to you, scientists will have to discover a fifth fundamental force.”

She laughed again and gave a little eye roll. The man gave her the card he had read from and she placed it in to her basket with a smile. Before she could even turn back to her work a second cupid stepped up to her with another chime of bells. He planted a second kiss on Simmons’ lips.

“Let's find our combined volume by displacing the liquid in my water bed.” Simmons cheeks flushed a bright red.

“Oh, um…thank you.” She took the message card and dropped it into the basket.

Fitz was going to have a word with his friends about the sort messages they considered acceptable. Of course there were jerks that were going to use this as an opportunity to sexually harass their colleagues.

“Dr. Fitz?”

A woman he recognized as working in Daisy’s department was standing there message card in hand. “You must be a neuron, because you got some action potential.” She leaned forward and planted a kiss at the corner of his mouth. He blushed the same color as the woman’s shirt. When she handed him the card he checked for a name only to see it signed anonymous.

He tossed the card aside and resumed his work deciding he could ask the others later about the message. Fifteen minutes back into his work the lab was interrupted once more. Lance Hunter had waltzed into the room, pink shirt and angel wings strapped to his back. He approached a lab tech at the far end of the room and, seriously exaggerating his accent, read the message from the first card in his hands. Fitz rolled his eyes at Hunter’s antics. Bobbi had used every trick up her sleeve to convince Hunter to deliver messages. Said his accent would hold a lot of appeal. She had tried the same technic with Fitz but hadn’t pushed too hard knowing how uncomfortable it would make him.

Fitz watched unsurprised as the lab tech lurched forward for her kiss even before Hunter had finished the message.

Across his work station he caught Jemma Simmons’ eye. Her look clearly said ‘is this guy for real.’

He mouthed back a silent ‘unfortunately.’

She giggled and turned back to her work. He wanted to say something to make her laugh again but nothing came to mind. Besides, Hunter had finished up with his first charge and to Fitz’s horror was approaching Simmons.

“Eh hem,” Jemma looked up. Fitz should have warned her, told her to run while she had the chance.

“Yes?”

“I’m here to tell you on behalf of-“

“You can drop the accent, I’ve got one too.” She said unimpressed.

Hunter scowled. “Mine’s just as real as yours is love.” His lips twitched up in to a smirk and he continued on with his message adjusting his accent to mimic her more polite tone. “I’m here to tell you on behalf of Dr. Marks that he thinks you must be made of copper and tellurium because you are CuTe.” He narrowed his eyes at the card. “God that’s awful, did you understand that?”

“I did actually; it’s a play on the spelling of cute using the periodic table of elements, copper is Cu, tellur-“

“There’s no ‘u’ in copper.”

“Well no but-“

“Don’t bother Simmons,” Fitz interjected. “It’s not worth your time.”

Hunter frowned. “Always calling me idiot but won’t let me take the opportunity to learn.”

“Don’t you have more messages to deliver?” Fitz grumbled.

“Oh but I’m not done yet here and Bob would have my head if she knew I was slacking on my responsibilities.” Hunter turned his cheeky grin back on Jemma. Fitz glared at him while trying to keep his eyes downcast. Though in true Lance Hunter fashion he surprised Fitz by just smacking a kiss on Jemma’s cheek and not swapping spit with her as he had done with the other girl.

Fitz completely averted his eyes before Hunter or Simmons could catch the relief in them.

He was thrown once more when Hunter stepped in front of him.

“What?”

“Why don’t we measure the coefficient of static friction between me an-” Fitz cut him off, slapping down the card in his hand.

“Please go.”

“Ah, ah,” To his horror Hunter leaned in and kissed him on the cheek same as he had done to Simmons. Before backing away he whispered to him, “you should have sent her one mate, she’s a good sport but you’re right, way too good looking for you.”

By lunch time Fitz was ready to call it quits for the day. He had watched Jemma receive kiss after kiss from every reasonably attractive guy Daisy and Bobbi could scrap up for their little fundraiser. And each one came paired with some science themed pick up line that ranged from mediocre to vulgar to actually kind of clever.

Do you have eleven protons? Cause you’re sodium fine.

Let’s meet somewhere; you bring your beaker and I’ll bring my stirring rod.

Baby you give my electrons a positive charge.

On top of that Fitz was receiving his own onslaught of inappropriate kissograms.

Are you up for some high-energy quantum tunneling tonight?

You must be a start codon because you are turning me on.

He still didn’t know who was sending them and with every one he got, Jemma gave him more and more skeptical looks.

But he couldn’t leave. He just had to finish up a few more things on his current project and then he and Dr. Simmons could begin work on their new project. He considered working through lunch but decided he’d need the strength and that it would be a good opportunity to interrogate Daisy about who was sending him valentines.

Then he was back to work and back to suffering through watching Jemma get kissed by people who were not him. 

* * *

 

Jemma Simmons was very fond of her new job at SHIELD Industries. She worked in a beautiful, efficient lab, on assignments that really mattered and surrounded by a unique group of colleagues, including the brilliant Dr. Fitz who she decided very quickly that she quite liked. He was incredibly smart; she realized this after she had got him talking one day, he was rather quiet otherwise. He was also handsome, but Jemma tried not to dwell on that bit.

Jemma also liked that despite being a major research company they did lighthearted silly things like kissogram fundraisers.

She would have liked to have joined Bobbi and Daisy for lunch, they seemed very nice and she was eager to make new friends but her lunch hour was already full.

She had every intention of finishing her first major project for the company by the end of the day. As soon as she was done she had the okay to begin work on her next project, the one she and Fitz would be working on together.

So she was mildly distressed that her carefully laid out schedule was being disrupted at every turn. She had known of and accounted for any interruptions the Valentine’s Day celebrations may have caused but she had severely underestimated the amount of interruptions.

The festivities were enjoyable for the most part but the constant distractions had put her way behind schedule, and she had already planned to work through lunch.

She would just have to stay late that evening. It wasn’t like she had plans anyways.

There was one thing she decided she wanted to make time for during her lunch break. 

* * *

 

Fitz plopped down across from Mack at the lunch table and began scarfing down his food before the man could even get a greeting out.

“Where’s the fire Turbo?”

“He just wants to get back upstairs so he can go back to staring at his girlfriend.” Daisy said taking a seat next to him.

“She’s not my girlfriend.” He replied automatically and not looking up from his food.

“But you _don’t_ deny the staring?” Bobbi asked.

“More like he can’t deny it.” Hunter corrected. The two took their seats as well and suddenly he was surrounded.

“Just drop it.”

Daisy didn’t know how to drop a subject; especially if she didn’t have the last word. “Come on Fitz just send the girl a message, there’s still time.” She pleaded.

Fitz shook his head. “I can’t, we’ll be working together soon and I don’t want to say anything that might make her uncomfortable.”

 Bobbi nudged his shoulder. “It doesn’t have to be anything inappropriate, just write something cute and nerdy, friendly but flattering.”

“Like the one I sent Trip, ‘if you were an enzyme, I’d be a DNA helicase so I could unzip your genes.’” Daisy grinned and gave Bobbi and high five across the table. Clearly the biologist had helped her with the valentine note. Fitz would sooner die than send a message like that to Jemma. Though something about the line did clear up a few things in his head.

“You’re the one sending me all those kissograms!” He accused.

Daisy looked appropriately horrified. “Not true! We all are!”

Fitz gaped at her. “WHY!?”

“You were so sure you wouldn’t get any we just wanted to prove you wrong.” Bobbi said.

“Besides we knew it would embarrass you and after you mocked my fundraiser idea you kind of had it coming.” Daisy smirked.

Fitz turned his horrorstruck look on all of them. “Are you all crazy, Simmons keeps looking at me like I some sort of-of –“

“Casanova?”

“Playboy?”

“Manwhore?”

Fitz dropped his head down to the table. “Just—stop, could you please stop with kissograms.”

“Send one to Simmons and I swear you won’t receive a single one.” Daisy replied with such ease that Fitz knew the whole conversation had been planned out to reach this point.

“Fine!”

An actually squeal of delight emitted from the girl. Seemingly from nowhere she extracted a blank valentine covered in pink and red hearts and a pen to write with and pushed them into his reluctant hands.

He held the pen over the card debating what to write. He had no idea what to say to her.

Actually he had a million things he’d like to say to her. None of which he knew how to articulate. At least not on a three-inch by five-inch scrap of paper. Eventually he just started writing and very hesitantly signed his name to the bottom. What did it matter, worse come to worse he could get a job anywhere with his skills.

“There.” He slid the card back to Daisy, face down.

“Oh what’s wrong, you don’t want me to read your little confession to her, did you tell her that her eyes are like stars and her smile is like the sun.” She teased. Fitz did not respond, just stood up to leave. “Aw Fitz don’t be like that.”

“I’m not, I have work to catch up on thanks to your little game this morning.” 

* * *

 

Daisy had said she worked down in the communications department so Jemma tried to catch her there. She really hoped it wasn’t too late to send a kissogram. She had been too embarrassed before. Being the new girl she didn’t want to submit one and find out that no one else did.

But then they were swarmed with kissograms like they bees to honey and Jemma was more confident in sending her own. Though that may have been in part that hers would just get lost amongst all the others the recipient had already received.

She hadn’t expected that Dr. Fitz would have quite so many admirers. Not that she didn’t understand why he would, being as smart and as handsome as he was. But he was so quiet, and rather pasty, so she was just a bit surprised.

Regardless she decided she didn’t want to miss an opportunity to let him know that she thought he was pretty great.

“Dr. Simmons?”

Jemma shook her thoughts away when Daisy approached. She grinned at the girl who was looking at her curiously. “Daisy, hi, I’m so glad I caught you.”

“You uh, you needed me for something?”

Jemma nodded. “Yes, I was actually hoping that it might not be too late to send a kissogram.”

Daisy’s eyes widened in surprise. She seemed to hesitate for a moment before giving into some internal battle. Reaching into the laptop bag at her hip she extracted a pink card like the dozen that Jemma had at her desk. She handed it over with a pen and then stepped back.

“So, does the new girl have her eye on someone?” Jemma glanced at her as she scribbled down her message. Daisy’s chipper tone didn’t match up to the almost worried look on her face.

“You could say that, I’m not sure anything will come from sending this but, well I want him to know what I think of him.” She could feel her face heating up under the other woman’s gaze. “I just hope I don’t scare him off, I do like him a lot but if he doesn’t feel the same-actually I don’t know about this.”

“Hey, there is not a guy in this place that wouldn’t be thrilled to get a kissogram from you.”  Daisy told her in a no nonsense sort of way that seriously boosted her confidence.  Before handing over the card she added a bit more to the bottom. “Thank you Daisy, I owe you.” She handed over the card and rushed away with a quick goodbye so she could get back to the lab and finish her work.

She was gone too soon to see Daisy read over the message to check where it needed to go. Completely missed the widening of her eyes and the smirk spreading across the girl’s face. 

* * *

 

Fitz’s afternoon was tense. Between desperately trying to finish his work, tuning out the kissograms that continued to arrive for Dr. Simmons and the anticipation of his own finally making its arrival he could barely function. Which made wiring the device he was working on an extremely hazardous task.

“—in product testing would like you to know that it’s not the length of a vector that counts, it’s how you apply the force.”

A jolt went through Fitz’s hand and straight up his arm, sending him stumbling backwards into a shelf of sterile beakers and test tubes. He managed to lower himself to the floor and steady the shelf behind him, only a few containers falling and shattering at his feet.

“Are you alright?!”

Fitz felt his entire body freeze up when Jemma dropped to her knees next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. She had acquired a first aid kit and a dust pan in the few steps between her work bench and his. Her most recent kissogram had barely registered her disappearance and was still leaned partially forward for a kiss.

“Fitz are you alright?”

“Huh, oh yeah I’m fine, just a little spark is all.” He gestured with his hand to show her that he was okay. Rather than take his word for it she grabbed his hand in her own and inspected it carefully. The feel of her small fingers running over his rough hand sent even more shockwaves up his arm.

“Flex your fingers.” She commanded. He did so and she turned his arm over to inspect it from all sides. Her hands trailed up and down his forearm lightly until she would put pressure at certain points. The sensation felt far too intimate for the middle of the lab with all the onlookers staring at them. He promptly retracted his arm.

“Thank you, I think I’m okay.” Her hands quickly pulled into her lap. She nodded in agreement to his assessment and Fitz would have sworn she was blushing.

“Let me help you clean this up, your hand will be sore for a bit.”

“You uh don’t have to, I mean I can do it on my own, my mess and all,” he rambled. Across the lab the messenger was still waiting, joined by another. “I think a line is forming.”

Jemma glanced over her shoulder quickly before resuming her task of brushing the glass into a pile. “Oh let it, honestly the damn things are starting to get on my nerves.”

“Really?”

“I haven’t managed to get any work done and I had every intention of finishing this assignment before the end of the day.”

Fitz nodded, “I know what you mean.”

He held the dust pan still while she brushed everything inside. When he stood up movement in the hallway outside the lab windows caught his attention. Hunter was once more making a beeline for the lab door. Their eyes met and a thumbs up was thrown his way along with a wave of the pink card covered in his handwriting.

Fitz was sure his heart stopped. Dumping the dust pan straight into the bin with the broken glass he scrambled past Jemma who had neatly brushed up another pile of glass and made a break for the door.

He all but tackled Hunter as the man walked through the door, forcing him back out into the hallway.

“Give me the note.” Fitz demanded desperately grasping at the card Hunter held out of reach.

“Can’t do that, it’s against protocol.”

Fitz ceased his struggling. “Protocol?!”

“You and Daisy had a deal, I am not letting wimp out now.”

“Look she just told me how much these bloody things are starting to get on her nerves, I don’t want to be a part of that.”

Hunter considered him for a moment. Jemma’s other kissogram messengers finally left mumbling about not having all day. Eventually Hunter handed over the card. “Do us all a favor mate and just ask her out, she’ll be so surprised that it came straight from you and not one of Bobbi’s minions that she’s bound to say yes.”

“I’ll think about it.” He said, tucking the valentine safely into his pocket.

Another pretty girl in a pink t-shirt appeared next to them. “Dr. Fitz?”

“Oh no, no, Daisy said she wouldn’t send anymore.”

“Bet she knew you would wimp out.”  Hunter took his leave. Fitz turned to the girl. “You don’t have to read that, I’m sure it’s inappropriate anyways.”

“Actually it’s rather clever but if you’re sure.”

Fitz was sure it was a real hoot. He snatched the card from the poor girl, mumbling a thank you as he walked back into the lab. Jemma was waiting by his desk, mess already cleared away.

“Are you alright, you’re not feeling nauseous are you?” She asked.

Fitz shook his head. “Oh no I’m fine, I didn’t mean to run out like that, I just—“ had to intercept a life ending message before it got to you “—saw a friend of mine walk by, had to tell him something, I’m sorry I stuck you with the mess.”

“Oh that’s alright, I find cleaning to be very calming, I may even be able to handle a few more kissograms now.”

Fitz decided then that he was cursed.

“Oh yeah, me too.” He tossed the card he had into the basket with the others.

For some reason Jemma smiled widely at his comment. “That’s good to hear. How’s your assignment, do you think you’ll be done by tomorrow?”

“I hope so, I’m looking forward to working with you on our project.” Her smile seemed to grow even brighter at his compliment and Fitz knew then he was lost. It was so much more than just a crush.

“Me to, actually I’ve got to get back to work if I’m going to finish in time, don’t want you starting without me.” She walked back to her lab bench. Fitz doubled his efforts to get his work done. 

* * *

 

Jemma didn’t know what happened. She kept her ears open the rest of the work day, waiting in anticipation for her kissogram to arrive for Fitz but no more came. At least not for him. She received a few more. Which is why she didn’t understand why hers never showed. Maybe Daisy hadn’t been able to work it in.

When the work day finally came to a close she had at least two more hours of work to finish. She decided she would run down the hall to the vending machine for a snack to keep her going. She had not expected to be accosted in the hall by her many admirers asking get her out in person.

She did everything she could to brush them off politely and breathed a sigh of relief when she finally stepped back into the sanctuary of the lab. She was thrilled when she spotted Fitz still at his desk, engrossed in his work. 

* * *

 

“They’re pairing off like its Noah’s ark out there.” Fitz said when Jemma stumbled back into the lab. He had watched people leaving from the lab windows that over looked the parking lot. No one seemed to leave alone. He was sure he’d seen Hunter and Bobbi sneak out fifteen minutes before the end of the work day. And he was certain he’d seen Daisy pulling Trip down a secluded hallway when he ventured out to the bathrooms. 

He was convinced Jemma would meet the same fate until she reappeared in the lab.

“I know it’s almost scary.” She looked him over questionably. “No plans tonight, I thought for sure with all those valentines of yours…”

He shook his head urgently, “Oh no those were just from friends.”

A perfect eyebrow rose in response. “You’ve got some affectionate friends.”

“I wouldn’t say affectionate,” spiteful, unfunny, inappropriate, “how about you, no dinner invitations?”

“Well,” She started taking a seat across from him, “Not really, I don’t think I’d be able to make it through dinner with anyone who had to rely on spelling to compliment me, for future reference I am not made up of florine, iodine and neon, or beryllium and barium or beryllium, gold and titanium. ”

Fitz was doubled over laughing by the end of her run down the periodic table.

“At least those weren’t vulgar.” Fitz said once he composed himself. “I can’t believe some of the things people said to you.”

“And to you, and using science to say it no less, science should be sacred.”

“Agreed,” Fitz nodded. He turned his attention back to his work but the immediate loss of their back and forth chat sunk in his stomach. “So uh which is the worst one you got.”

Jemma giggled. She grabbed the basket from her desk and dumped the cards across his work bench. He did the same with his and they spent the next half hour reading over the worst of the valentines.

“Baby you must be made of mica rock because you have perfect cleavage.”

Fitz laughed awkwardly at that one, trying not to dwell on the truth behind the statement. Instead of looking right at her he shuffled the cards around until he found an equally good one.

“Oh here, listen to this one, even if there was no gravity on earth I’d still fall for you.” Fitz didn’t remember receiving that one but he was sure Jemma would think it was hysterical. He looked up to gage her reaction and see her incredible smile only to find her staring back at him wide eyed and pale. Huh maybe that one was one of hers. He hoped he hadn’t embarrassed her. Maybe it had been from someone she really liked. He should just give it back to her and pretend he’d never said anything.

If he happened to glance at who signed it, we’ll he was just hurting himself.

He was quite stumped when he saw her name signed at the bottom of the card.

Had she sent herself one?

When he looked back at her, color had returned to her cheeks in a violent shade of red.

“I guess I heard one too many pick-up lines before I wrote that.” She said quietly. “I didn’t think you actually got it, I thought I had waited too long, I had to corner Daisy in the hallway after lunch just to make sure you did and we could just pretend I never did if that’s better, I don’t want things to be weird between us.”

She reached for the valentine but he pulled it back. For a moment he fussed around the pile of valentines until he extracted the one he was looking for.

“Um, uh, whenever I am near you I undergo anaerobic respiration because you take my breath away.” Jemma was still blushing when he glanced back at her but she had a smile across her face and she was directing it at him. “I was too nervous to send one to you, I didn’t know what to say and everyone was making these horrible suggestions, and I wrote this one and then you said they were annoying you so I had to beg Hunter not to delivery it and well, that’s that.”

She was still grinning at him, her hands playing nervously with a card in her hand. “That was a kissogram for me?” She asked. Fitz thought he had been painfully obvious but nodded to give her clarification. She was biting her lower lip and Fitz wondered if he should say something else.  “Well that’s far more clever than mine,” she finally started, “but it’s not a kissogram unless I get a kiss right?”

Fitz’s eyes widened. He nodded again, more enthusiastically this time. “Right.”

“Well then maybe you ought to give me a kiss, it’s only fair yeah?”

“Yeah.” He jumped up, knocking a few more beakers to the floor as he rounded the work station to meet Jemma who was already on her feet as well.  She was looking him in the eye now causing him to fidget. “Now?”

“Now, yes.” She nodded.

Fitz awkwardly moved his hands, trying to decide what to do with them. One hand ended up on her shoulder, the other on her cheek. As he leaned in, she pushed herself up on her toes, her hands resting on his sides for leverage. Their lips touched lightly at first and Fitz felt sparks for the third time that day. Jemma’s fingers twisted into his shirt and he kissed her harder in response. He felt her smile against his lips and let himself do the same. She pulled back and her eyes fluttered open in front of his.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Fitz.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day Jemma.”

 


End file.
